This invention relates to the field of targets for a bow and arrow, and in particular those which are free standing and self contained.
Prior art targets of the free standing, self contained type for archers using a bow and arrow include those disclosed in the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,444 discloses a target having a plurality of vertically extending spaced apart layers of elastomeric material with porous resilient material between each layer, presenting a substantially solid continuous surface facing toward the archer rather than a stacked plurality of side edges of laterally extending compressed strips of penetrable material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,839 discloses a target having a plurality of plastic rods bundled together in parallel relationship, extending from front to back in a horizontal plane or more horizontal than vertical, with a tapered or pointed front end of each rod facing toward the archer. The back end of each rod has a central recess opening to its end wall to receive a positioning stud for holding each rod in place. This target is supported by a stand which can be adjusted to tilt the face of the target at an oblique angle to the vertical.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,778 discloses a target made up of alternating layers of corrugated and smooth sheets of fluted material, spirally wound into a roll with one end facing the archer presenting a target surface of corrugations each having a cross-section smaller than the cross-section of the arrow so the corrugated openings have to stretch when the arrow penetrates therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,778 discloses a target made up of corrugated cardboard strips which present a honeycomb impact surface facing toward the archer, in which the strips are mutually grooved to provide channels at each side of the impact surface which engage longitudinal projections extending from the sides of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,431 discloses a multi-section archery target of excelsior packets stuffed in a package in layers to make up a rectangular self contained archery target, bounded and compressed together at top and bottom by wooden boards compressed against the excelsior packets by binding cords.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,401 discloses an archery target mat of corrugated material spirally wound in a cylindrical roll for placing a target over an end wall of the cylindrical mat which an arrow can penetrate through to lodge in the corrugated material of the mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,837,627 discloses an archery target comprising an annular ring of cellular strawboard or paperboard and a replaceable center roll of the same material held in place by dowel pins, the target having a backing strip of material such as basswood, balsa, cork or the like.
As far as the inventor has been able to determine, the prior art targets do not include frames or stands which have wheels for rolling from one location to another, nor do they provide a frame in which ordinary rectangular strips of cardboard can be laid one on top of the other without having their ends specially shaped or cut, without winding into a roll, without use of adhesives to hold one to the other, without alternating strips of one kind with strips of another, and in which the degree of compression of one flat strip against another can be adjusted to increase or decrease the penetrability of an arrow into the target. The target in accordance with the present invention accomplishes all those objectives thereby providing an improvement over known types of archery targets.